


Love in the Time of Ferris Wheels

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Friendship/Love, Hilda - Freeform, Love, N - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Smut, Zekrom - Freeform, pokemon battles, reshiram - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: N has disappeared, but can Hilda find him again?





	Love in the Time of Ferris Wheels

Hilda looked up as N stepped closer, the stars shimmering like fireflies outside of the glass rooftop of the ferris wheel booth. The lights of the bright carnival below shone on his features playfully, his long green hair framing his handsome face as he stepped even closer, his hand reaching out and taking her own into his. He was breathless as he tangled his fingers in hers, and she took the bait, the opportunity, getting up onto her tiptoes to gently press her lips against his. They were alone in the ferris wheel, he had taken the opportunity to help his underlings in Team Plasma get away. He was so honest with her, letting her know that he was the king of team Plasma, but she knew that there was something else there as well. There was an attraction that they both couldn’t deny. He had his mission to fulfill and she had hers, but… couldn’t they find a way to be together as well? 

His lips were soft and gentle as he kissed her back, his hand holding hers tightening, his free hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her body against his. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she pulled away a bit, her blue eyes glimmering as she looked up into his green eyes. He smiled, a true smile, and she found herself wishing that she could be the reason he smiled for everything. She wanted to see him smile in the morning, groggy over a cup of coffee. She wanted to see him smile when he made friends with a new Pokemon. She wanted to see him smile at night when she curled up against his chest. She wanted to see it all; she wanted to see his genuine smile all of the time. 

This time he leaned down to kiss her, both of his hands wrapping around her waist now, pulling her body as close as it could come to his. She moaned softly at his warmth, her hand tightening in his shirt. For the first time in her life she wanted more - she didn’t even fully understand what she wanted, she was only 15, but she knew she wanted this feeling to continue, to deepen. She felt a warmth between her legs and she whimpered a bit, unsure why she could feel a wetness begin to spread down there as well. Her mom had told her a little bit, but she didn’t expect it to be so soon, or so… strange. N pulled away from the kiss but he didn’t release her waist. She could see the strange hunger growing in his gaze as well. They looked into each other’s eyes, their mutual hunger pulling them in for yet another kiss, but this time it was deeper, harder, different. 

Hilda moved one of her hands down between N’s legs, feeling a long, hard shaft beginning to grow there. She stroked him slowly, coaxing soft moans from him. She loved the sound of his moans, his genuine want and openness both surprised and excited her. He was giving his full self to her. Maybe even before he’d given his full, genuine self to himself. He pressed his tongue experimentally into her mouth, making her moan and whimper with pleasure, her warmth between her legs spreading and making her desire spread as well. He pressed her against the window, kissing her harder, when a loud buzzing sound interrupted them. She frowned, trying to ignore it, but it continued buzzing, blurring the scene…

\----

Hilda groaned loudly as she awoke, slamming her hand angrily against the buzzing phone on her nightstand. She turned off the alarm, grunting and sighing deeply in disappointment as she hid her face against her pillow. 

“Hilda, darling, are you okay?” She heard her mom call from the other room. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She called back, sounding a bit more angry than she meant to. She had been having dreams about N more and more often lately. Ever since they’d battled and she won, N climbed onto the back of Zekrom and hadn’t been seen in Unova since. She knew that she shouldn’t miss him as much as she did, but… why did he have to leave before she’d even been able to tell him how she felt? Before she’d even really realized how she’d felt about him? 

She was 17 now, it had been a few years, and she spent a lot of that time searching for him, but it had been in vain. Even when she flew on her own half of the legendary dragon, her darling Reshiram, she hadn’t found a trace of him. He was trying to find himself, but he didn’t know that in finding himself he was leaving her behind. She needed him to find /herself/. 

Hilda got up, tying her hair up into a high ponytail as usual, getting dressed and grabbing her pokeballs from her bedside table. She made up her mind. She had to look for him.


End file.
